Il n'aurait jamais cru
by Anais07
Summary: Tyki Mikk, Noah sexy de son état, hait profondément les exorcistes, comme il se doit. Tous ? Tiens, et Rose alors ?


_Petite intro, Tiky n'est (malheureusement) pas à moi, Rose et Dimitri, si par contre, mais bon._

_Je tiens à préciser que je doute de ma normalité quand je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit (tout petit léger rikiki) cri d'hystérique quand Monseigneur Mikk apparait ! Et dire qu'avant je le détestais... Maintenant je veux le même, à quelques détails près quand même (je ne suis pas folle... Pas trop) !_

_Fin de mon racontage de vie._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Tyki Mikk marchait dans des ruelles sombres, peu adaptées à ses manières de gentleman. Son fidèle haut-de-forme sur la tête et une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il avançait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Pourquoi aurait-il été aux aguets ? Il était bien plus qu'à même de se défendre.

Le bout froid d'un pistolet se posa sur son cou.

- File-moi tes sous, ordonna une voix rauque.

Tyki se retourna lentement. C'était un homme mal rasé qui dégageait une odeur répugnante d'alcool bon marché qui fit froncer les sourcils du Noah.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? hurla l'autre. File-moi ton fric !

Tyki aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre.

- Allons, allons… les hommes sont-ils tous intéressés par l'argent ?

Il fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit un porte feuille. Il le tendit à l'homme qui le prit avidement. Il fit quelques pas à reculons tout en tenant Tyki en joue puis s'enfuit, en courant et en riant.

- Merci, imbécile ! cria le voleur.

Le Noah termina sa cigarette puis en alluma une autre. Il en tira une longue première bouffée avant de soupirer.

- Bien, allons punir cet effronté.

Il enfonça son chapeau un peu plus sur ses cheveux et laissa ses traits se déformer. Cette petite scène avait éveillé les envies meurtrières du gentleman.

_*****_

Dans le centre-ville, une jeune femme venait d'arriver. Elle portait une cape qui lui arrivait aux genoux et où une étoile était cousue, côté gauche de sa poitrine. Elle était devenue exorciste depuis peu. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés au carré. Ses deux yeux bleus paraissaient encore plus magnifiques car son teint était laiteux. A ses côtés se tenait un homme qui pouvait passer pour son petit-ami, son frère ou un ami, exorciste lui aussi. Il était grand et fin mais ses forces étaient développées. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui s'accordaient avec sa peau légèrement halée et ses yeux verts. Ils portaient tous deux une petite valise contenant leurs affaires respectives.

- C'est ici alors ? fit l'homme.

Ils avaient été dépêchés dans cette ville car il existait une chance qu'un fragment d'Innocence s'y trouvait.

- Il faut croire. Dimitri, trouvons un hôtel. Il fera bientôt froid ! dit-elle.

Le ventre de son compagnon cria famine.

- J'ai faim, pleurnicha-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans un établissement et demandèrent deux chambres.

- Je suis désolée, leur répondit la gérante, une vieille femme, mais il ne reste plus qu'une chambre.

- Ça ira, dit la jeune femme.

- C'est un lit deux places…

Elle déglutit.

- Allons, Rose, ça ira, je…

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide, ses yeux lançant des regards meurtriers.

Elle grommela quelque chose et décida finalement de prendre la chambre. La gérante s'excusa encore et leur expliqua qu'un grand bal annuel avait lieu ce soir justement. Elle leur conseilla d'y aller.

Le jour déclinait à peine. Rose sortit s'acheter une robe, pour la soirée. Cela ne faisait pas parti de leur travail d'exorcistes mais un nombre important de personnes allait être réuni et cela risquait d'attirer des Akumas.

Elle chercha un bon moment et trouva finalement, peu de temps avant la fermeture. Elle paya et sortit précipitamment. N'y prenant pas garde, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent mais elle fut rattrapée juste à temps par une poigne ferme.

- Merci, excusez-moi !

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle… ? dit l'inconnu.

Elle releva la tête et rougit malgré elle. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé était terriblement séduisant. Il avait la peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs et épais étaient en partie cachés par un grand haut-de-forme. Elle nota également qu'il portait un costume, qu'il avait les mains gantées, qu'il fumait une cigarette et qu'il avait un grain de beauté près d'un de ses yeux.

- Oh, euh… Rose. Rose suffit.

- Rose ? répéta-t-il. Comme c'est étrange ! Parce que…

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un bouquet des magnifiques fleurs, qu'il lui offrit. Le plan était cliché et charmeur mais de sa part, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle bafouilla quelques remerciements et lui demanda son nom à son tour.

- Tyki Mikk, répondit-il. Enchanté !

- Enchantée moi aussi, fit Rose.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa main et elle frissonna à ce contact. Son regard se perdit dans le magnifique couché de soleil qui teintait le ciel de rose et d'orange… Couché de soleil ? Aaaaaaah ! Elle devait rentrer au plus vite. Elle s'excusa auprès du gentleman, le remercia et partit promptement, le regard de Tyki lui brûlant le dos.

**_*_**

Rose, hein ? Une exorciste, n'est-ce pas ? L'étoile qu'elle portait lui avait sauté aux yeux, l'avait regardé de haut, comme le corbeau regarde le renard avant de se faire duper. C'était cela. Il était le renard et elle était le corbeau. Un corbeau ? C'était insolant. Un corbeau est laid, elle ne l'était pas. Tyki souffla un rond de fumée et sourit. Voilà qu'il défendait une exorciste contre sa propre conscience. Si elle savait… Si elle savait que Tyki appartenait au clan Noah, ennemi attitré de l'Ordre de l'Ombre, elle ne se comporterait pas aussi naïvement. Elle lui aurait balancé son bouquet de fleurs, aurait activé son arme anti-Akumas et se serait battue de toutes ses forces. De tout son cœur et avec toute son Innocence. Et elle serait morte. Quelque part, c'était mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas. Pas encore du moins. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle le saurait. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Voici que le grand Tyki Mikk ne regrettait pas un combat !

- Bon sang ! grommela-t-il. Elle est quoi ?

Il s'imagina le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme, ses yeux révulsés par la peur et la douleur infligée par Tease. Il voyait parfaitement la scène mais le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort d'un exorciste ne vint pas. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il se rappelait à la perfection de chacun de ses traits ? Non, c'était normal. C'était pour ne pas se tromper de victime. Pour faire la comparaison entre son visage insouciant et le visage qu'elle aurait avant de mourir. Oui, c'était pour ça.

Il était censé retrouver le fragment d'Innocence et le détruire. S'il y avait des exorcistes, cela lui facilitait les choses. Il n'aurait qu'à les laisser chercher puis à réaliser la seconde partie de sa mission. Il sourit et jeta son mégot dans le cendrier qui reposait sur une petite table de bois verni. Il eut un petit rire en imaginant sa prochaine rencontre avec Rose puis sortit. Il devait se rendre à une fête qui avait de grandes chances de l'amuser.

* * *

Alors, fin provisoire ou pas, tout dépendra de mon imagination (à vos dépens) !

:)


End file.
